


Possessions

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [12]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot's life is dedicated to one man, Big Boss and that's just how he wants it, even marking himself as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Ocelot getting a property of big boss tramp stamp and big boss' reaction

Needles being forced into his skin were nothing new for Ocelot, drug and torture resistance training often evolved being injected whilst he was growing up. Later he found he enjoyed pain, both inflicting it and being in pain himself. It was hardly surprising he enjoyed getting a tattoo.  

 

Laying on his front, using his arms as pillows with one of the few people he’d trust to tattoo him kneeling at his side, tattoo gun in hand as she slowly filled in the outline she’d made of the words Ocelot wanted marked on his skin. “Want a little heart as well?” He heard the teasing female voice behind him and snorted, trying not to move his lower back.

“Want me to tattoo a dick on your forehead?” He shot back and she laughed gently, her hands never deviating from where she wanted them on Ocelot’s skin.

“I’d rather a Starling on my hip.” She said offhandedly and Ocelot hummed in thought before turning his head to look over his shoulder at her.

“Think I’m a good enough artist to tattoo you?” He asked her, watching her reaction. She’d seen many of Ocelot’s skills, he’d taught her most of them.

“Draw up a few sketches and I might just let you.” He nodded slightly in response and settled back as he was, taking in the feeling of the needle breaking the skin.

 

It wasn’t much longer till the tattoo was complete, it was just a phrase after all, nothing too complicated. Picking up a mirror Starling helped Ocelot off the bed and motioned to the mirror they’d already set up. Standing before it Ocelot waited as Starling angled the mirror so he could see his lower back. He smirked to see the work. There in blank ink forever marking him were four simple words in cursive writing.

‘Property of Big Boss’

“What do you think?” Starling asked absently, despite being able to see the smirk on his face. He smiled slightly content, looking over his shoulder at her.

“It’s perfect.” He said with a determined nod, putting his hands on his hips as he looked back to the mirror. “Might have to get you to do another one some time.” He mused absently, wondering where he’d get a tattoo of an Ocelot. She laughed gently and tilted her head to the side.

“Do my tattoo first and then I’ll do another on you.” She said with a smile, putting the tattoo gun away before perching herself on the bed.

 

 

Big Boss didn’t return to Mother Base for two more days, in that time Ocelot sat designing Starling’s tattoo when he wasn’t busy offering support to Snake out in the field or doing his work around Mother Base.

 

As the door to his office opened, Ocelot looked over his shoulder and smiled to see Big Boss still in his sneaking suit, just back from his mission. “Keep staying out this long and the men will start to miss you.” Ocelot teased as he turned back to his desk, continuing to sketch. He heard the huffed laughed behind him.

“The men or you?” He asked, whispering into Ocelot’s ear, who couldn’t have held back the fine shudder had he tried.

“Like you need me to answer.” Ocelot replied, leaning back, tilting his head back to look up at Snake.

“I think I do.” Snake didn’t bother to hide the smirk plastered across his face. Ocelot laughed and lifted his arms to wrap around Snake’s neck.

“I miss you after a day.” Ocelot admitted, watching for Snake’s reaction. Snake leant down and kissed him gently, running his hands down Ocelot’s front.

“I’ll always come back to you.” He spoke against Ocelot’s lips before pulling away entirely.

 

Ocelot got up, pausing beside his chair still facing the desk for a second before gathering up the sketches he’d done and putting them in a draw to keep them safe. He winced when he felt Snake press against his back, couldn’t hold back the small hiss of pain even if he did like the sting. It would be sore for a few days more as far as he knew. Snake pulled back slightly, peering at Ocelot cautiously. Ocelot chuckled nervously and looked over his shoulder. “My backs a bit sore.” He admitted and Snake frowned.

“Why?” He asked, Ocelot could hear the jealousy in his tone and carefully untucked his shirt. Lifting up the back to show Snake, as much as he liked rough sex and any other time he might have riled Snake up to get him to pin him down and fuck him hard he knew he had to be careful with his back.

 

Snake took Ocelot’s hips in his hands, kneeling down behind him. Ocelot craned his neck around to look at Snake who was staring at his lower back. “Fuck…” He heard Snake breath out, trailing his fingers over Ocelot’s hips, staring at the inked black works in wonder. “Mine.” He breathed out, kissing just above the tattoo. Ocelot chuckled gently, putting his hands on Snake’s.

“Only ever yours.” He replied, letting his eyes lull closed as Snake kissed a trail up his spine, slowly rising to wrap his arms around Ocelot. Snake loosened his hold to let him turn in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck whilst Snake held onto his hips.  “I’ll always belong to you.” He muttered as he leant up, kissing Snake gently.

 

Snake smirked against Ocelot’s lip, pulling him back towards the sofa. Snake sat down first, pulling Ocelot down onto his lap. “My Adamska.” He murmured leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. Ocelot smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck.

“Yours.” He agreed, leaning forward to rest his head on Snake’s shoulder.

 

It would be years before the real John saw the tattoo. The words aged but still legible. John sat at his desk, Adam stood between his spread legs, John tilted his head to the side looking at the tattoo over his heart first, an Ocelot with a Snake curling around its paws. He trailed his fingers over the design and huffed out a laugh before placing his hands on Ocelot’s hips, turning him to look at the tramp stamp. He smirked and leant forward, kissing above the tattoo like his phantom had done years before. Though he trailed his kisses down, over the words. “You’re obsession is showing.” John teased him gently and Adam laughed turning back around.

“My life is yours.” Adam stated as he turned around, looking at John with a softness in his aged eyes reserved only for him. “Everything I own, everything I am. It’s yours.” He bent at the waist, leaning close to kiss Snake’s lips, nipping gently at his lower lip.

“You proposing to me?” John teased as Adam chuckled in response, settling himself on John’s lap.

“I already belong to you.” Adam pointed out and John snorted.

“Always have.” John wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist pulling him close into another kiss.


End file.
